Shadamy
by QueenLionRoll
Summary: Amy is back in Mobius and doesn't expect someone to be at her new high-school. What will Amy do with her powers and who is this girl who is her supposed guardain
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm a shadamy fan so don't judge I want ideas,Comments,Stories,and your I might make a Sonamy too some help I would love that Shoutout to my cool awesome is Moon.**

Amy,Cream,Vanilla,Vector,Espio,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,and Shadow belong to Sega/Others belong to me

Chapter 1

 _"That lullaby...it sounds so familiar.."the pink girl whispered,She kept walking in the dark hearing a soft voice,walking more the voice get louder"Hello?".The girl stopped in her tracks seeing a glowing white women inches from her,The women was beautiful beyond words can singing was coming from the women but it seemed she had no mouth"Who are you.."The girl said in a soft voice but the women kept going on the girl got scared alittle feeling uncomfurtable,she started back away the women stopped singing and faded away from the girls point of veiw"What-"before she could finish she felt a cold hard hand grip hard on her shoulder pushing her,she screamed for help only to be held down by the dark figure._

"Amy...AMY wake up"A tan rabbit girl yelled to her older sister holding her down from hurting someone yelling the pink fur girl shoot up panting feeling someone hugging her close"...Cream..."She looked down seeing her little sister hugging her close."I'm sorry cream if I scared you it was just a dream..."The pink one whispered softly to the rabbit stroking her head.

They started walking down their street to school ready for the day."First day of school and it's freezing out"Cream said through chattering Amy only giggled watching her sister feel so cold"Here Cream take this"Amy took off her big scarf and rapped it around the small rabbit warming her more"But amy this is your big brothers scarf...you love it so much"cream whispered with worry.

Amy P.O.V

I looked at my little sister with a smile seeing she worries for me too much."Don't worry about it I feel fine in the cold also I don't like that scarf much...it smell too weird"I told her with a sweet smile"Hey my scarf does not smell weird"I hear a voice next to me say with anger"Um...cream go on ahead...I...need to...um Tie my shoe."

Cream looked at my funny but soon walked off ahead"Really...tie your shoe...your wearing boots ya know baby face"I turn seeing a white hegdehog with long quill stopping at his waist,he's wearing nothing but his bloody swimshorts and stained tanktop."It's not my fault I can see you but not her"He laughs at me while steping off the ground and floats in the air around me."Well it's not my fault you can see the dead is it"Sometimes I hate him when he doesn't shut his big mouth.

I walked with my brother by my side to the school entrance."Well...you ready for your first day of highschool baby face"My brother says to me"Yea...just another day of ghosts walking around me"

Yep,thats me Amy Rose and the annoy ghost dude is my big years ago when I was captured by Eggman he injected some black icky goo into my brain killing me,but somehow I survived so I'm half dead half alive somehow...bro over here died when saving me from Mephiles.

Now I'm not a 14 yr old girl now And my only guardian/teacher died so I needed to learn a different way."School...ug can it be anymore boring"Here I am sitting on a bench by myself staring up into the clouds."AMY!"Oh...I know that deep soft voice anywhere.A white bat girl tackled me to the ground."Rouge...can't...breathe..."Rouge finally let go of me.

Meet Rouge my brothers gi-I mean..USED to be his girlfriend since his death Rouge has been by my side a lot making sure I don't get hurt she is a junior now and is dating the football coach named Knuckles which is my P.E. 's creepy but they love each other that counts.

"So hun hows it like being in high school now"I can see it in her eyes that she wants the truth but I love messing with her"It's fine but the problem is why are the girls wearing shorty shorts with showing bras and the guys having their wangs hanging out alittle...and not to mention the Te-"before I could finish rouge covers my mouth with a angry look in her eyes.

Messing with rouge is like messing with your mother sometimes...just the tinest bad words slips from your baby mouth she will spanks you...no joke I still have a red hand mark on my lower cheek from a month ago.

Rouge finally removes her hands but she seems more calmer until I realize she is not looking at me but whats behind me.I turn around seeing some dudes walking toward us.I nearly fell backwards seeing them.

It was the boys and..they look amazing Tails he has grown up to be tall as sonic, Silver seems to have some muscle on his arms and seemed to have brushed his pointy bangs down so the hang infront of his face,hes kinda hot looking like that and theres my old crush..Sonic handsome as ever but he's dating the chipmunk brat sally.

I hated seeing them trying to make me jealous of her by kissing him infront of me...well news for you Sally I know some of your dirty secret your dating other guys than sonic but I know sonic won't believe me.

They seemed to be focused on us cause I can feel other girls glares on me, thank goodness I have the top boxing girl champ by my side or I'll be dead and the boys walk up to us,it's been about 3 years since I last saw them but...theres a new face behind them.

He's taller than sonic and silver,his fur is dark as the night.I see his quills curving aliitle with red 's strikes and he's got some muscle too but what really hits me is his eyes stare back at me with crimson red...just like...his eyes.

Rouge snaps her fingers in my face scaring me alittle."Hun you okay you look alittle lost for a minute"I nod to her unable to use my voice right...that hedgehog...I need to know his name.

The boys come to a stop infront of us as they all look at rouge saying hi."Hey boys it's been awhile you all remember Amy right..."Rouge pats my shoulder giving me a nudge."Hey guys long time no see"I smile at them.I can feel their eyes on me even...his.

"Oh my gosh Amy you look...different"Silver says to me with a smile too.I giggle and sway my hips aliitle."Yea well I'm not 14 no more turning 16 soon so be ready to meet women Amy"I giggle as they laugh and it's wonderful seeing everyone.

"So Guys hows life...Tails did you finally ask Cream out"I turn to him and he turn pink nodding slitly.I give him pat on the head with thumbs up."And you silver heard blaze asked you out"He scratches his head while chuckling"Yea I was gonna ask her out first"I roll my eyes knowing he will just chicken out if he did.

"Yea right..."I turn to sonic seeing him smiling happy at me."So sonic hows sally she treating you good"He nods and talks about her like she'd an angel he doesn't know is that they are always walking past me and sally is purposely stopping about acouple of feet from me with sonic in her arms and kisses him...but sadly he loves her so I can't do one thing about it so I smile listening to him.

I think rouge understood the problem and stopped him saying"Sonic...aren't you gonna introduce your new friend"I hug rouge's arm as she gets what it means"Oh right...meet shadow we found him living in an abandon warehouse and helped him back on his feet"My eye's widen hearing that name" _Shadow...Shadow...Shadow..."_ Was he my Shadow...the one from the ark Shadow...my love Shadow.

He looks just like him too but...more grown the Shadow I knew died protecting us all.I mean I know everyone's memory of shadow was erased somehow but I never forgot my Shadow...could he...he can't be...no maybe he's just another guy who looks like him and...has the same nam-okay now I have a headache.

I hold my head in pain leaning into rouge."Hun you okay...hun"I feel weak...tired my eyes feel heaver than normal so I might just sleep for awhile.I hear voices yeliing around everything went black I hear him...calling me"...Rose.."his voice...it still rings in my ears.

 **Wow one crazy story so...what made her so tired was that the real shadow or an another guy,why is Sally be so mean to amy and will Sonic ever find out the truth about sally's dirty secret out next chapter.-;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took a long time but heres chapter 2 my Shadamy story**

Chapter 2

 _The Beginning of friendship or...?_

Amy layed tiredsome in the nurses office. Her jacket and boots were off on the chair next to her but a figure sat on the bed's edge watching Amy sleeping" _Rose...I missed you so..._ "He reaches out to her but hears the door open.A red wolf girl with ten tails and long red quills enters the room looking around seeing no one but Amy"Hmm...I swear I felt another presents..."The wolf walked to the bed side where amy layed .Amy opened her eyes looking up at the wolf girl groaning in pain"Where am I..."Amy sat up slowly holding her head."You took a nasty fall in the hallway...but a black hedgehog carried you here I was gonna give him a pass but he declined"She sat next to Amy and looks at some papers,Amy looked at the wolf confused"Are you the nurse?"The wolf looked at her smiling"I wish but no...I'm your guardian for this year"Amy looks at her confused "Guardian?"The wolf nods"Yea every student has a guardain..."Amy looks at her funny but shrugs"Well alright I'm-"Before she could finish the wolf spoke"Amelia Diamond Rose next in line to the Rose throne,Had a older brother but died in a battle,Was brought back to life and able to see the dead"Amy looked at her shocked and dumbfounded"W-Wait the last one wasn't in my records"The wolf chuckles putting down the papers"well amy I should tell you"A gushed of wind comes in blowing into the room"My name is Lona Ross Universe and I am next in line of the universe throne...daughter of god of creation A.K.A...the principal of this school"Amy looked at her confused"What kind of school is this.."Lona smiled at her"Welcome...to Chaos Academy...school for the specials"

For minutes Amy has been asking Lona questions"Amy we should stop here lunch is about to start"Amy gets in Lona's face shocked"Lunch?!...how long have I been out"Lona chuckles and helps her up"About 4 hours you missed half of your classes"

Amy and Lona were walking down the hall when a yellow bright hedgehog comes to them"Ah miss Amy...Daughter..."Lona nods"father...well this is where we part see ya my friend"Lona pat Amy's head and walked off with the hedgehog.

Amy watches them leave"...Wheres the cafeteria..."Amy turned around seeing a dark black wolf girl heading to her with an angry face"...Amy rose correct.."Amy shivered alittle hearing such a womenly voice she nods."Come on moon be nice to her she's just a a little cutie"Amy felt pain on her cheek like it was being wolf girl like the other one was black but she had two bangs with a red streak like ...almost...like shadows...Amy stared at the wolf for awhile until the lack one pushed her forward.

"Come on lunch is gonna start soon"The black one growls walking ahead of one next to Amy giggles"Sorry for my little sister she is in a foul mood...cause alittle some got in a fight with her husband"They hear the wolf infront of them growl loud."um...who are you guys"Amy looked at them confused"Oh where are my manners...my name is Luna Cross Universe and this is my little sister Moon Siren Yin Yan...Have you met our big sister Lona"Amy was in shock.

 _"These women are Lona's little sisters...wait.."_ Amy shook her head."I wanna know something.."Luna stops with amy infront of her path."Whats your family like..i mean how many.."Luna smiles softly taking out her wallet and showing a picture."There are 6 of us"The picture shows a yellow hedgehog guy is in the back hugging closely a beautiful brown wolf with two tails.

Next to the brown wolf is another yellow hedgehog but with short quills pointing is standing next to the hedgehog with short is on the others side doing a peace sign while the black wolf is smiling but what looks like a grin.

Amy smiles but sees the yellow hedgehog"Is he the oldest..."Luna nods "yes"Amy thinks what Lona said"I am the next in line for the universe throne"Amy looks at Luna"If he's the oldest shouldn't he be next in line"Luna looks confused at her but laughs.

"Amy our big brother Hunt may be the oldest/but Lona is the strongest in our family..even stronger than our father.."Amy looks at Luna who is looking out the window.

Lona is on the other side of the school talking to sally and ears lower alittle seeing this but Luna puts her hand on Amy's shoulder"We should get going.."Luna picks amy up.

"W-What are you doing!?"Amy freaks out seeing their running towards the window"Taking a shortcut..."They jump through the window as Luna holds amy bride style."We're going to die"Amy yells in fear.

Amy waits to feel the cold hard wind on her face but feels a cool breeze"Open your eyes Amy"Amy opens they and sees their floating but gently flying towards the other side.

Amy turns to look at the wolf and giant demon wings are attached to the wolf."What are you"Amy whispers chuckles"Didn't my sister tell you...your at a school where everyone has powers.

They soon land at the food court seeing everyone eating not even looking up."It seems your friends were waiting for you.."Luna points showing a Cream,Knuckles,Rouge,Tails,Silver and...wait is that smiles wide and runs to blaze."BLAZE"

Amy hugs blaze close looking up at pinky surprise blaze smiles the corner of there eyes they see cream walk over to Luna."Hello ma'dam rabbit...how was your lunch"Luna is bowing to Cream"Fine Luna fine..please stand up"Luna doe as they turn to the group.

"Guys this is my guardian Luna"Luna bows but is soon tackled by someone."LUNA"everyone turns to see Lona and Luna hugging each other wolf comes in _"Its the one from before...with Luna"_ Amy thought.

The wolf walks to the other girls an smirks"Moon come on you want a hug too"Luna smiles at the wolf"Heh"Moon tackles them hugging them.

"IT'S TIME FOR CLASS"

The girls stop hugging and go to their started walking when Sonic stopped her."Hey ames...um...I was wandering if I can walk you to class...if thats okay with your guardian.."They both turn to look at Lona who is looking at Amy.

 _"Lona...please say no..please...I can't..."_ Amy pleads in her seems Lona got the signal cause she grabbed Amy's waist and shook her head"Sorry sonic but she has P.E. next so I got to fly her there"They turn to the window.

Sonic watched as Black stared wings came out of Lona's back and they flew off."Ames..."

Sonic holds a rose close to him but lets it go walking watches him walk away and follows the others.

 **Well heres part 2 it took me awhile but here you go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long my computer is broken so I'm using the school ones and school has been busy but here you go.**

 **Chapter 3:The battle begins Part 1**

Amy P.O.V

P.E. wasn't so hard I got through it ok. Lona got me through it with some steps"You got this Amy just one more push-up" I feel her helping up to the par and she lets go when I do my last one as I jump to the ground. She smiles at me handing me my drink. "Wish me luck Amy" she pats my head as I go to the benches where blaze and silver are sitting with each other.

I sit with them "Hey Amy gonna watch the Guardians run" Blaze says to me while drinking her punch juice. I look at her confused and look down at the track seeing all our guardians lining up.I see Lona next to another guardian who looks really buff and another guardian who seems bigger than her too."Alright no kicking, no pushing and no yellin' or calling names" We hear the teacher yell to all to hear.

I watch her kneel down ready to run but not before I hear whispers around me."is that her.." "Yea...she's so weird" "she doesn't even look like his sister" I turn seeing everyone looking at..her. I look back seeing Lona calming and relaxed" _...What's going on"_ "Lona is adopted..." I turn seeing Sliver sad face looking at her too"Her really mother died giving birth to her and her real father ran off with another woman..." I turn back fast seeing the teacher blow the whistle and the are off.

She is fast...fast as sonic i think...Her red quills flow behind her like a red stream and her smile so bright like she is loving every second of this."She is a good kid...well woman I say" Blaze smiles with a chuckle. I look at them" Wait... how old is she" I whisper to silver. Silver looks at me weird and smiles"Old as time...well her spirit anyway" he smiles as I am confused " _Old as time..."_ I sit back and watch as Lona is neck and neck with...SONIC! I spit out my water surprised seeing them going so fast.

I slump back looking at them" _A tie..."_ The coach yelled tie when they finished and lona doesn't seem to be out of breath..neither is Sonic of course. I see them talk so I walk down to them.

Lona P.O.V

I see that the blue one is faster then I thought."Lona..." I turn looking at him"Yes Sonic what is it" I can see sorrow in his eyes as he tries to speak" _Such a weird look"_ I step closer and sigh"I'm sorry Sonic but you can't talk to Amy" He jumps back and looks...sadder. "But why not she's my friend" I push my quills back" _He's dumber than knuckles"_ I cross my arms"Sonic she may be your friend but I am her guardian I protect her" _"And her healing heart"_ I step back turning seeing Amy waiting for me"Listen Sonic" I turned to him"Whatever you are thinking about doing with amy...I will kill you if you hurt her again"

I walk with Amy around the school knowing this is our free period so we hang out and talk"Lona whats your powers" I smile at her and lift my hand feeling power surge out of my body and into my hand"I am a decedent of a goddess...my great grandmother was one..and her power was passed down to me from my mother" I hear her whispering something to someone so i look at her talking to nothing i know shes talking to the dead so i smile leaving her be.

Amy P.O.V

"She's so hot sis..." I look at my brother who is floating next to me with other ghost boys looking at her weird"Hey...she's my frien-" "Guardian to be right baby face" He chuckles as he float past me to her circling her. I look at her seeing she is constricting on something and I look at her had seeing...a tiny universe. I get closer to it and she look s at me"This is another universe...its where Earth is" I freeze looking at it"Chris...Chuck...Professor...are all in here" I point at it and I see her nod. "I control every Universe in the whole galaxy...And I can control any power I want...even yours Amy" I look at her stunned"How..." She smiles as she touches my shoulder and she turns where my brother is floating"So your the one shes talking to" I look at him who is stunned"...Can you see me?" She smiles and nods "OMG a hot girl sees me...told ya I would be notice sis" he looks at me winking"Sis...So this is your brother" i nod sighing"heh funny..." she lets my shoulder go and she turns around"...I got to go" She walked to the door and stopped looking at something but soon left.

Then he appeared...Shadow. I look down pretending i couldn't see him. i hear him stop infront of me as I see his shoes with white jet shoes."...Amy right" I jolt hearing him say my name."Y-Yes.." "...My friends were wondering where you were so they made me come find you" I lower my ears " _So he was forced to look for me"_ I stand up feeling my brother's cold hand on my shoulder. "Hey...wait...Rose" I stop looking back at him'...Shadow...a-...are you..." He steps closer and pulls something out of his pocket and I gasp.

My red hair band I gave to shadow before he...he is my shadow. I step closer and touch his hand"Shadow...Shadow where have you been" I feel so happy and grip his shirt and cry. I cry my eyes out as I feel his arms rap around me tight"I'm so sorry rose...I wish I could have been sooner" I giggle and look up at him"You idiot...Don't leave me again" I pull him close and I blush madly.

His lip's claimed mine faster than I could think.I couldn't think as I close my eyes feeling so warm inside and my world spins once again. I feel him pull back and lean his forehead on mine."Rose...I have to go" I go wide eyed but he cups my cheek"Schools gonna end soon so I should head back now" I relax realizing what he meant. I hug him close and let him walk away"Such cuteness" I spin seeing Rouge and Cream smiling wide at me"Little baby got a boyfriend...and on the first day too" Rouge hip bumps me as Cream pulls me along to the front of the school. I smile and talk with them walking home with them.

Normal P.O.V

Sonic stands frozen in place staring out the window seeing Amy kissing Shadow"Hun leave them alone lets skip today" Sally pulls his arm trying to get him to go with her. "Right right...I'll catch up" Sally grumbles and walks ahead as Sonic grips his bag. " _Why...Why him...WHY HIM"_ Sonic felt enraged seeing this. He tried for 2 years making Amy jealous so she would be with him but it seemed it back fired" _I must keep the plan on task...I need to be alone with her"_ he snarls madly. He stomps away crushing his canned drink making it pop. But Something in the corner of his eye caught him"... _Her.."_ Sonic sees Lona looking down at the couple smiling softly."...I will protect her healing heart.." She sighs happy and watch them walk away. She stood up walking to the back of the school...As Sonic follows" _Must get rid of her first"_

 **To be continued...**

 **Man this took awhile sorry if I made some mistake sorry sorry but I hope you like it and leave a good comment..please...No mean ones...Bye see you in chapter 4 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you guys got somequestions please do ask I don't mind some the story.**

 **Lona:Wait am I going to die**

 **Luna:Seems like it sis**

 **Me:Both of you shut up and get ready**

 **Lona and Luna:Alright!**

Chapter 4:Murder of a Goddess

Rouge P.O.V

Man waiting and trying to not get caught is harder than I thought as I sit on the stone under a tree behind the buildings"Knuckles...Where are you?" I lean over seeing a full view of the field but two people caught my eye.

The red hair girl that was with Amy and..Sonic?

I lean closer seeing them talking and something seems odd with Sonic...more pissed off.

I feel something grasp my shoulder and I yelp"ssshhh it's me...whats going on"

"I think Sonic is gonna do something stupid"

Normal P.O.V

Lona sighs looking at the blue hero "Sonic I'm sorry but no matter how many times you say it I CAN'T let you be alone with Amy" Sonic growls and uncrosses his arms spreading them like wings."Why not she is my friend and I just want to ta-"

"Talk about you and her being **just** friends...am I wrong" SOnic jaw dropped hearing Lona say what he was about to say"How do yo-' Lona sighed and lean her hip alittle putting her hands on it"Sonic I'm not dumb...the way you stare at her is not hard to see from the naked eye"

Lona steps closer and tilt his chin"Remember us Sonic..." Sonic growl and relax"Yes...I do...and I.m sorry" Loan smiled"I knew freshman year you never really loved me for me...you wanted to be a free bird..besides our son is just like you" Sonic smirk with a chuckle"...Sephy..." Lona nodded.

"But I'm sorry for what I'm going to do next" Lona felt a pain in her stomach and made a gag noise"But I'm not letting anything keep me away from Amy"

Lona looked down seeing a cutting board knife from the cooking room in her gut half way in with sonic's white gloved hand on it's other dug it deeper in her gut make her gag and gasps for air she leans onto his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry...Sonic"

Sonic pushed her off making her limp body flop to the grassy ground making her crimson blood spill like a open bottle of juice go everywhere and her face so peaceful..with a gently smile.

Sonic took off his bloody gloves and walked away thinking to him self but turned back looking at her peaceful form"...Why did you say that" He shook his head dashing away leaving a blue streak.

Rouge popped out running to Lona's body and turn her over as Knuckles goes to the other side of her cupping her face"...Lona...Lona come on" Knuckles lowered his hands to his sides and shook his looked at Lona and took out her phone dailing three numbers"Hello 911...Please help us" there was a moment of silence"Someone murder a god"

Amy P.O.V

 _Is this another dream...huh. I look around seeing nothing then the bright lady appeared infront of me just inches from my face making me jump back"_ Amy...Amy please listen to me _" I looked at the lady just floating as a voice echos through the darkness"_ It's me Lona" _I freeze and look at the lady dime and form into Lona wearing a bright white greek looking dress and she wears a werid looking golden crown"Lona...why are you here"_ I _watch her smile at me but step back looking shocked and Something black and oozey came out around her grabbing her wrists pulling her down into it "_ Amy...Whatever you do don't go where the light ends! _" I run to her"Lona!" I jump for her but she was gone._

I wake up shooting out of bed reaching for the ceiling"Lona!" I sit up fast curling up bringing my knees to my chest"It's just a dream" I got up getting ready for school and walked with cream.

Soon we got to school but see three police cars and alot of poeple surrounding them."Amy!" I turn seeing Luna running to me with tears in her eyes"Luna whats going on" I feel her body quiver and she sniffles."It's Lona...she was killed" My eyes widen looking at the crowd.

I run past the crowd to the front and see the principal standing next to a black foiled bag with a body he had a stern look on his face with a brown wolf crying in his arms.I see others crowded around the bag and a face hits me hard.

Half of the bag was open showing Lona's face and she was bloody past the neck with a smile on her face but lifeless eyes."She's gone" I look to my right seeing my brother giving a sad look too."The only other person who saw me..is..gone" I bite my lower lip but stop remembering something"I'm so stupid" I run to the football field where I see a bloody Lona sitting in the middle of the field."Lona..." I see her turn showing her smiling face again but she is still bloody from the aaccident.

Lona floats over and I feel her cold hand wipe my tears away and I smile"Lona...Who did this..." I watch her shift and think but shrugs"I don't know all I know I was talking with Sonic and I was here..." I think and sigh I remember ghost can't remember how they died when the pass. I see my brother go to her and rap an arm around her smiling " you know...since we are both ghost" i roll my eye going the opposite way from them and walk to the front of the school.

I soon meet up with Shadow infront and I let him hold me close but it soon end when Sonic and Sally came over " Amy I'm so sorry for your lose" I hear sSally say sarcasticly to me and I grip Shadows shirt"...Amy I'm sorry..." i freeze looking seeing Sonic looking so sad but something in his eyes say otherwise "She's fine...she just needs some time" I feel Shadow rap me in his arms and we walk away to my house with Lona and my brother near us.

We get closer to my house and iit's still early but I know my mom won't want me out so I step out if his arms " thanks shadow" i feel him close to me and his soft lips on my forehead " No problem rose...see you soon okay" i nod as he walks away.

I open my front door seeing my step mom in the kitchen " Hey Vanilla" She turns looking at me with her motherly smile as always " Oh dear just call me mom remember" i smile alittle"Sorry...i forget somtimes" She giggles and I look to the couch seeing my father reading his book again " Hey Dad" he turns patting my head"hey kid...oh i forgot a mail for you came it's in your room" i look as he flips his red long quills out of his face as I go up the stairs to my room.

Lona and My brother are sitting on my bed looking at the box"...Amy..." I look at the box seeing a black aura around it"...stay there guys" i kneel down taking my glove off and use my claws to open the box and I slowly open it. I scream loud backing away i feel like vomiting.

My father and mother coming running and Vanilla grabs me close hugging me as my father curses holding us in his arms as Lona and My brother hug each other.

Inside the box layed a bloody knife and a part of Lona's quills with a note written.

"I'm doing this for you"

 **Okay guys Here you go with alittle gore sorry but I knew I had to put it as M for a rreason also any questions just ask us also have a great day.**

 **Lona:Told you I was gonna die...**

 **Luna:am I good at crying or what**

 **Me:quiet you two and get ready for the next chapter**


	5. Lost Memories

**Alright guys here we go..**

 **Lona:So I'm dead now...great**

 **Luna:Well I'm sure the author is gonna change that...right Lion**

 **Me:...Uh...*Tackled by Lona***

 **Alright guys enjoy the story don't forget to comment or asks us any question you need answered.**

Chapter 5:The lost Memories

Amy sat quietly in her parents room pacing nervously"I don't understand...doing what for me I didn't want this to happen...we moved back here to have a normal life again now...it's just more chaos" She grumbles sitting down on the edge of the bed groaning holding her head resting her elbows on her 's been up all night thinking of what happened and she hasn't been sleepy as she keeps seeing that bloody crimson knife.

"Crimson...Shadow..." She stood up and looked at the door"I need Shadow now...he might help" She reaches for the door grabbing the knob. As she slowly opens the door she peeks out seeing the police and detectives still here making her sigh with frustration" _Amy I know a way out"_ I look back in the room seeing Lona floating by the window which is creaked open.

Amy gulps looking down seeing the ground so far down"Lona..its two stories high..."Amy looks back at her floating guardian "Amy trust me..." Amy gulps sliding alittle off feeling a breeze through her long quills. She jumps holding in her scream but felt nothing but two arms around her."Rose?..."

Shadow P.O.V

(Earlier that day)

I watched as police men and other people walk into Amy's home."Shadow!" I turn seeing Blaze and Silver the only two who remembered me when i fell down from the ARK,Blaze seemed to have more anger in her eyes then normal."We heard what happened...wheres Amy" Silver seemed uneasy too as I pointed to her house"Still in there...no one is letting anyone in" Blaze was about to go in flames as me and Sliver stepped back"When we find whoever did this to her...THEY ARE DEAD" Her body was in flames as she breathed heavily."Blazy calm down...I'm sure the polic-" I stopped him"The police aren't gonna find who did this...Hes too fast anyways"

Blaze and Silver looked at him"What are you saying...you know who did this.." I looked at her house one last time before walking away with them"No...but I know who does"

-Later on-

I stop in-front of a gray house with alittle white roof onto as plants surrounded the home like a wild forest.I knock on the door waiting patiently as I hear shuffling inside with a lower mumbling, soon the door opens showing my fellow partner with little tears still in her eyes from the last time i saw her"Shadow...you brought Silver and Blaze too huh.." I walked past her into the living room seeing Knuckles laying there covering his face which i could feel...is full of anger.

We all soon sit down as Rouge sat across from us with Knuckles."So...what's going on" Silver whispers quietly hating the the quietness Rouge shifts in her seat and leans back looking at us with pain in her eyes"We saw the whole thing...Sonic...he...he stabbed Lona" I felt heat next to me as I look Blaze was gonna blow"What...Sonic are you crazy!" Rouge shook her head."No...Knuckles was there with me and...we should have done something..."She hung her head lower and her big ear flop over covering her face.

Knuckles comforts her by hugging her close to him. As they talk more about what I already know I needed to see Rose again. She's too innocent to see such gore with her beautiful emerald eyes showed her sweet smile which felt like the sun was shining even in the gloomiest of days. I know when I heard that scream I knew it was Rose as I ran back to only be blocked by cops.

I mentally punched myself trying to keep myself calm for her sake and I know she needed me now more than ever. Tapping my heels my skates turned on and I went fast as I could to her house but soon stop inches from the tape and think"...There's a back window I know that" I sneak past the crowd of people to the back window and on the first floor seemed empty at first but I heard shuffling upstairs and mumbling too. I look around some more thinking" _Should I break in...no that's too dangerous...chaos control...no I don't have my jem...Ma-"_ I sense something above me falling and a spread my arms out in-front of me catching it and I close my eyes with a grunt feeling such an impact but something hit my nose hard."Rose?" I open my eyes seeing pink and two cute little ears, as I lower my gaze I meet two emerald pools which I jump want to jump in.

Normal P.O.V

Amy looked at Shadow with surprise thinking that Lona was right about something"Rose are you okay" She nodded as Shadow put her down slowly and she hugged him close and Shadow jolted alittle with the surprised hugged."...I'm glad you are here Shadow.." Shadow smiled alittle at her and walked around the building with her hopefully not to be seen by the police or her family.

Seeking out with the okay that no one saw them they walk down the street holding hands."...Rose you gonna be okay" Shadow looked at her seeing she with alittle scared so he brought her closer to him raping his arm around her shoulder showing protection."It's alright rose..." Shadow whispered in her ear and Amy shivered to this making her body relax under his presents."Shadow I-"

"Hey Ames" They stopped seeing Sonic walking towards them but no Sally with him this stopped infront of them seeing Shadow's arm around Amy making him twitch "So you and Shadow are a thing now" Shadow growled at him as they both glared at each other with rage as Shadow remembered the old days when they would fight for just staring at each other. Sonic took his hand out and smiled with that fake kind smile. "Well I hope Amy is happy with you." Shadow growled at him madly and Amy feels uneasy and grabs Shadow's hand which is rapped around her"Yes Shadow...it seemed we know each other before and we soon know we were met to be..." She looked at Shadow blushing as Shadow looked back at her with alittle blush"W-well...thats wonderful Ames...but we need to talk" Shadow growled again and pushed Sonic out of their way"We don't have time faker now please get out of our way" Sonic looked at him weird and they were in started walking with Amy"Shadow..." they kept walking"..Wait...Shadow...Shadow as in shadow in the ARK" They froze in place and turn seeing Sonic shcoked face"You're...alive?!"

-L8r-

Shadow and Amy were running from Sonic"We got to lose him Shadow" Amy said in his ear as she looked behind them seeing a pissed off Sonic"Shadow give Amy back you faker!" Sonic felt all his memories about Shadow and how they are enemies. Amy looked at him with sorrow but soon Shadow cursed seeing a dead end"Amy I need your help" Amy looked at him as he put her down"I need some of your power" Amy looked at surprised but soon took his hand nodding"Now say it" Amy looked to see Sonic stopping infront of them"Chaos Control!" with that they were gone leaving a white flash of light and an angry Blue hedgehog.

Shadow and Amy walked down a beach far from the city calming themselves from that run"He remembered you...Shadow how" Shadow grunted not wanting to think of him now"Maybe when I called him faker..." He soons topped with her"Amy what did you wanted to tell me back then"Amy looked at him confused but soon turned away"um...well...its something I have that I want to tell you" he looks at her but her chest glows green making him look in awe"I have your emerald as a heart Shadow" Shadow looked at her in surprised as her chest opens showing his green emerald glowing with life.

 **Hoped you enjoy the Chapter 5**

 **Lona:Hey where am i and Luna**

 **Me:This isn't your story so go back in your box!**

 **Luna:Bye guys see you in the next chapter**

 **Me:Thats my line!**


End file.
